Immobilization of biomolecules results in great losses of specific activities of the immobilized moeities. The use of hydrophilic spacers between the biomolecules and the matrix results in improved activities. However, facile introduction of such spacers onto many insoluble supports is difficult without causing damage to the support or the use of sophisticated chemistry. During the Phase I, we demonstrated that we could derivatize several matrices with hydrophilic spacers. Coupling of model monoclonal antibodies and their complimentary antigens to these spacer- derivatized surfaces led to greater total and specific immunoactivities as compared to direct coupling procedures. During Phase II of this project, we will optimize the chemical procedures to develop matrices derivatized with hydrophilic spacers which will be of benefit to all users of microtiter plates, polystyrene beads, gel media, or other matrices to which biomolecules are commonly coupled. The technology which is expected to result from this Phase II project will lead to the development of several support materials which will be optimized for facile, specific coupling of biomolecules, such as antibodies, antigens, and enzymes, and in addition, will greatly increase the total and specific activities of the immobilized molecules.